


A Little Help

by Kalloway



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Howl thought the spell would ease a bit of Sophie's discomfort, this far along in her pregnancy. However...





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Sophie sighed and looked at her husband, who was sprawled on their bed and doing his absolute best to look as miserable as possible. 

"If it's really too much, we can see about another spell," she offered as she sat down on the edge of the bed and reached to put a hand on his belly. Honestly, it was his doing entirely, but she wasn't going to say it. Perhaps she had muttered a bit about her ankles hurting, but she hadn't _asked_ him to do this! 

"I don't think I can handle Calcifer's laughter again today," Howl moaned. He did, Sophie thought, have a point there. Calcifer had at least been polite and sympathetic through her early symptoms and dreadful morning sickness. He'd offered to warm her feet and soothe her aching lower back and help cook her all sorts of odd things. 

But when the spell had... Honestly Sophie wasn't sure the spell had gone entirely awry as much as Howl just hadn't quite realized what it would do! This was their first child, after all. Neither were quite sure what to expect, aside from nine months of new experiences. 

"Then we'll try again tomorrow or..." 

"Or?" 

Sophie sighed again. If Howl was intent on looking so miserable, she was going to have to figure out something. A scolding was tempting, but she knew how she'd felt the last few days. 

"Well there's only one more month left," she noted. "Probably best to transfer back before you go into labor--" 

Howl made an expression that Sophie wished she could capture somehow. Best Calcifer hadn't seen it. Apparently Howl had not considered any way the baby might come out of him that didn't involve returning it to Sophie for a natural childbirth. Well... 

Sophie smiled softly. Howl just groaned.


End file.
